One of the major problems found with the use of thin film magnetic transducers is the generation of heat which is not dissipated readily and which accumulates nonuniformly over the volume of the transducer. Excessive heat may cause delamination of the layered structure or stretching of the parts, or dilation with resultant pole tip protrusion.
When forming the thin film magnetic transducer, the back gap closure which is formed by the magnetic pole pieces should be as close to the effective transducing gap as possible to minimize signal loss that occurs with longer magnetic circuit paths. In addition, the electrical conducting coil, which is magnetically coupled to the pole pieces and carries the current generating the magnetic flux appearing at the transducing gap, should have as many turns as possible to enable increased signal amplitude.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a thin film transducer formed with a conducting coil of several turns, with the coil being of low resistance and generating a minimal amount of heat, yet having the coil portion between the back gap closure and transducing gap contained in a relatively small area.